Who Knew
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: While BS is out, Soul decides to go and get a game he leant BS a while ago only to find his friends diary. Intrigued to find out more, Soul reads the latest entry. But will Soul get more than he bargained for? Kinda BSxSoul if you read carefully.


**Who Knew

* * *

**

Soul knocked on the bedroom door, only to find what he thought. No one inside. Smiling to himself, he stepped inside and set to work trying to find his game. He had leant it to Black Star a few weeks ago and the forgetful young ninja had lost it. Taking matters into his owns hands, Soul had decided to get it back himself.

"Hey…what's this…?" Soul mumbled as he came across and small writing book. The book was black in colour and bound in blue ribbon. On the front and back of it, swirls of silver had been inked on, ornately placed in intricate patterns and designs. Soul felt his curiosity building until he could take it no more, untying the ribbon and opening the book.

"Black Star has a diary?" Soul thought, as he saw the familiar scrawl of his best friend. Flipping through the pages, Soul came across the latest entry and decided that there would be no harm in reading it. What Black Star didn't know couldn't hurt him right?

* * *

_10__th__ July 2009 – 10:52pm – In bed._

_How high is the price of love?_

_It's up there with the price of a private island I'll tell you that much! But seriously, if Cupid came up to me one day and asked "how much would you pay for love? What would you do for me?" _

_What would I say? I don't really know…actually yes I do. I would retort angrily "why should I do anything for you after the way you've treated me!?" Then I'd shake him, shake him until his head becomes as messed up and confused as mine is._

_Alas, however hard I try I cannot escape. I still find myself believing in the power of love and that if two people love each other then everything will be okay. Maybe I'm stupid, maybe naïve but maybe, just maybe, hope dies last. Even though my heart is broken right now and people are dancing all over it I still believe that in the end love will give me a chance. It's just hard not to lose faith. It's hard not to think "that's it I'm done, I can't take anymore." Especially when love turns around and bites you. When the so called 'best feeling in the world' becomes the opposite._

_But love is still the greatest feeling in the world. We give everything for love and maybe that price is too high, but would I be prepared to pay for love with my life?_

_YES!_

_Because love is made of courage. Even if the world was crashing down around you, if you were with that special person it wouldn't matter because at least you wouldn't be alone._

_I'm alone._

_Alone and broken but still hanging on. I'll wait, because now I know that you could have everything, absolutely everything but if you didn't have faith? Worthless, everything would be worthless._

_I wish I could forget the past, hold my head high and say "yeah I did this and yeah I did that but I don't care, the past is the past and it makes me who I am." One day I'll wake up and find myself new, old wounds having healed overnight. One day, I shall courageously laugh in the face of Cupid and Fate and shout "you're fired! I don't need you anymore, I can do it on my own!"_

_One day, I'll courageously tell my best friend that he makes me write these things._

_One day, people will see the real me and realise that I'm not always strong, I'm not always right, I'm not always happy but I'm always hopeful. Because hope does die last, and I'll let the world shatter in front of me before my hope even flickers._

_One day, people…

* * *

_

Soul slammed the book shut and held it to his chest, tears forming in his crimson eyes. He stood up and ran out of the room to find his best friend.

"You won't have to wait much longer Black Star, I'll stop dancing and start fixing that broken heart of yours." Soul thought.

* * *

… _will look at me and think "who knew?"

* * *

_

Sorry it was a little depressing ^^ Who knew BS could be so deep and meaningful eh? Reviews Please x


End file.
